Creepypasta Role Play on Omegle
by MingyGerakobits
Summary: I had this really funny Creepypasta Role Play with someone one on Omegle and I decided to post it here. Yes, I asked the other person for permission to post it here. I had a lot fun while we made this so read it if you want a good laugh.


**You:** hello there

**Stranger:** Hey

**You:** how are you

**Stranger:** Good, you?

**You:** i'm fine i guess.

**Stranger:** Cool

**You:** would you like to do some role play?

**Stranger:** Sure

**You:** ok who will you be?

**Stranger:** Can i be my oc?

**You:** of course!

**You:** who are they

**Stranger:** It's my oc Delilah

**You:** my oc is a teenage girl named amanda. she is obsessed with creepypastas and is in love with jeff the killer.

**You:** what is delilah like

**Stranger:** Delilah likes Ben Drowned

**Stranger:** She is kinda short with purple hair and she is obbsesed with creepypasta and anime

**Stranger:** Oh and video games

**You:** cool

**Stranger:** Do you want to start or should I? And also should our OCs know each other or no?

**You:** i thought maybe amanda wouldn't now your oc and meet her at the beginning and btw i'll start- amanda was on her way to do her daily visit to the creepypasta mansion (the place where all of the creepypasta characters live) when she saw a purple-haired girl at the doorstep. amanda: hey, who are you? by the way i'm amanda!

**You:** i left out the k in know at the beginning stupid typos

**Stranger:** Delilah: *turns around and sees her* oh hi I'm Delilah and I'm a new creepypasta *smiles*

**Stranger:** It's ok

**You:** what kind of creepypasta are you? i'm just a normal girl.

**Stranger:** Well I'm normal to..and what do you mean what kind?

**You:** ummm never mind sorry. amanda: well whatever you're here for delilah, stay away from my jeffy! jeff: I AM NOT YOUR JEFFY! amanda: so what are you doing here? i've never seen you.

**Stranger:** Delilah: uh...well I'm one if Jeff's old friends and he wanted me to meet the creepypastas...*hides my face* fan girl don't kill me

**Stranger:** Of*

**You:** amanda: don't worry i won't kill you i'm not psycho or anything and sorry i scared you. here, i'll show you around the house if it makes you feel better!

**Stranger:** Delilah: oh ok, awesome! *smiles*

**You:** amanda: this is the dining room, the bedrooms are down that hall, the bathrooms are over there, and the swimming pool is down there, the game room is this way (several hours later) and that's the tour! and btw i wouldn't recommend going around slendy because he's kind of in a bad mood today. i think a kid escaped him in the forest this morning. (i am going to be gone for a few minutes just to let you know i'll be back soon)

**Stranger:** (Mkay) Delilah: well thanks for the tour and also will you interduce me to some people, I'm kinda shy and it seems like you know them

**You:** (and i'm back) amanda: okay i'll show you some of the people! (only the creepypastas i know about) over here we have slenderman's proxies hoodie, masky, and i think there is a third one but i can't remember his name. if you look over there you will see the Rake and make sure you keep your distance. in here we have the smile dog yeah, he's pretty creepy. and finally in the backyard you'll see the three main dudes: slender man, jeff, and ben. hey, what's going on over there? i think that jeff and ben are fighting about something...

**Stranger:** Delilah: well that's not good...*looks at you* oh and thanks

**You:** amanda: no problem! hey you two break it up! *gets knocked backwards by one of ben's punches* ow! c'mon you guys! the last time you fought you nearly burned down the house! what a fun day that was...

**Stranger:** Delilah: *walks over to them and you and jEff accidentally punches me* ow! What the heck dude?!

**Stranger:** Jeff*

**You:** amanda: who knows what they're fighting about this time. it's usually about something stupid like thinking that the other cheated while playing poker or something.

**Stranger:** Delilah: *facepalm* are you joking, that's so stupid? *i look at them* are you guys that stupid?

**You:** amanda: quick! i think there's some tranquilizer darts in the cellar! do you remember where it is? we could use those to knock them out!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *i look at her* well yeah, but you could also do this... *i walk over to them and punch both of them really hard so they get knocked out* there

**You:** amanda: wow you're strong! *slenderman looks over here* uh oh. i can never tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing since he can't talk... just to be on the safe side, let's run!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *nods* yeah let go! *starts running in the mansion*

**You:** amanda: i think he's gone now. *bell rings* yay it's time for dinner! i think we're having chinese takeout tonight! don't worry i'll save you a spot!

**Stranger:** Delilah: cool *smiles and walks in the kitchen with you*

**You:** amanda: *sits and opens container* ok here we go- what?! my food's gone! hoodie, did you steal my dinner again?!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *sits down and hands you mine container* here you can have mine, I'm not hungry

**You:** amanda: thank you! *finishes eating* uh oh slendy's still staring at us... i know how to make this less scary! *takes out marker and draws a funny face on slender* hahahahahahaha! now it's hilarious!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *i giggle quietly and look around to see all of them starring at me* Amanda...there starring at me...

**You:** amanda: oh don't worry they were like that with me at first too. they tend to do that with newcomers but they'll get used to you in time.

**Stranger:** Delilah: *whispers to you* tell them to stop it's bugging me...

**You:** amanda: ok guys you're creeping delilah out. could you please stop? *they stop and continue eating their food* so since we're done with dinner i was wondering if you could help me get my bags unpacked into one of the rooms here because i'm moving in here.

**Stranger:** Delilah: sure ill help you...as long a you help me unpack

**Stranger:** As*

**You:** amanda: you're going to live here too? sweet! oh and don't be afraid of these guys. they're really not that bad when you get used to them and they're my best friends. i'm not so sure about slendy though because he never tells me anything. but i'm proud to consider you part of my best friends group! now let's go unpack. and are you planning on sharing a room or being alone?

**Stranger:** Delilah: either is fine..I don't care

**You:** amanda: ok then! let's go get your room picked out! *takes you down the hall*

**Stranger:** Delilah: *look around* are you gonna share a room with somebody?

**You:** amanda: i was wondering if i could share a room with you. is that alright?

**Stranger:** Delilah: *smiles* yeah that's fine, I kinda wanted to share a room with you

**You:** amanda: cool! this room looks nice... *starts unpacking her stuff (clothes, video games, and a lot a creepypasta fanfiction)*

**Stranger:** Delilah: yeah it does *goes to the other side of the room and starts unpacking stuff (clothes? Video games, mangas/comics and Drawing note books)*

**Stranger:** ((I didn't mean to put the ?))

**You:** amanda: ooooh this is going to be so fun! uh oh i think jeff is coming in here... *immediately brushes hair and smooths out clothing and blushes* hey jeff what's up? jeff: none of your business. so you two are moving in huh? amanda: yep.

**Stranger:** Delilah: *nods still unpacking* yup *i look at you and your blushing still and I giggle*

**You:** amanda: hey look it's midnight. that means it's time for the guys to go out and 'do their thing'. you know, slendy chases kids, jeffy murders people, yeah. you said you were a creepypasta when i first met you. what kind of things do you do?

**Stranger:** Delilah: *i giggle* no I'm sorry, I was joking...

**You:** amanda: oh. well you had me fooled pretty good *laughs* now that they are gone we have this whole place to ourselves! what do you want to do first?

**Stranger:** Delilah: *shrugs* i don't know, oh well I was gonna ask you who your favorite creepypasta was...but I think I know

**You:** amanda: who?

**Stranger:** Delilah: is it Jeff?...

**You:** amanda: actually i like all of them. =)

**You:** but i do love jeffy

**Stranger:** Delilah: I meant if you could only pick one, which would it be?

**You:** amanda: i don't know... either jeff or slender man... maybe jeff... who would you pick, delilah?

**Stranger:** Delilah: *mumbles* Ben...

**You:** amanda: speaking of ben, that guy likes to pop up out of the swimming pool when i least expect it and scare me but yeah he's a cool guy. btw how about we go to the pool?

**Stranger:** Delilah: are we gonna swim? And if so let me change

**You:** amanda: of course! and there is a closet where you can change over there. see you downstairs! (p.s. i really, really like this role play so i was wondering maybe i could copy and paste this into a story on a fanfiction site that i have an account on?)

**Stranger:** (Yeah of course! What's the site tho?) Delilah: thanks *takes my swim suit an goes into the closet*

**Stranger:** And*

**You:** amanda: ok now that we are in the pool... *splashes delilah with water* ha ha gotcha!

**Stranger:** Delilah: oh so very funny *splashes you back* (do you have a user name i can look for?)

**You:** (mingygerakobits but i only have one story written for Mario so you might have trouble finding me though) amanda: *gets out and does epic swan dive from the diving board*

**Stranger:** Delilah: *smiles and gets out and sits on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water*

**You:** Amanda: wow we've been in here for so long now. it one in the morning that means they guys should be back by now let's go upstairs and change.

**Stranger:** Delilah: *gets out and rapes my towel around me and goes back in the mansion*

**You:** ( i also have an account on deviantart and you can read more of my fanfictions there. my username is blackgyrados) amanda: *yawns* man we were up all night in that pool... i don't know about you but i'm gonna go to sleep... jeff: *pulls out knife* amanda: no, no that's not what i meant *yawns again... goodnight delilah...

**Stranger:** Delilah: *looks at Jeff and shakes my head* wow...

**You:** amanda: *loud snores*

**Stranger:** Delilah: *smiles and gets into bed* (hey do you have a Kik?)

**You:** what's a kik?

**Stranger:** (It's a texting app, but never mind)

**You:** amanda: *gets scared awake by loud scraping noise* what was that?!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *falls out of bed and jumps up* what's the matter Amanda?!

**You:** amanda: there was this noise... i think it came from next door.

**Stranger:** Delilah: *sighs and we here our closet door creek open, two red eyes are starring at us* Amanda...someone is in our closet...

**You:** amanda: who is that?!

**Stranger:** Delilah: I don't know... Ben: *comes out of the closet* hello Delilah: umm...

**You:** amanda: BEN! so not funny! so scaring me in the pool wasn't enough! you nearly gave us a heart attack!

**Stranger:** Ben: I was just saying hi to Delilah! I didn't mean to scare you! Delilah: *laugh* yeah sure

**You:** amanda: ok but please don't hide in the closet again. (p.s. what all do you have an account on so i can contact you again because i think we could be friends ps i am going to be gone for a few minutes again)

**Stranger:** (I don't have a account on either but I will get one then tell you on one of them and yeah we can be friends.) Ben: okay... Delilah: well uh hi Ben...

**You:** (cool!) amanda: well i'm not tired anymore and i think i just heard the bell for breakfast. i'm going downstairs. i'll just leave you here with ben, then. (lol that rhymes)

**Stranger:** Delilah: uh ok then... (Hehe)

**You:** amanda: *closes door and starts to hear banging coming from the dining room followed by yelling* what the- *looks down and sees that slender man had jeff by the neck with one of his tentacles and was slamming him against the wall* oh, no! jeffy! *runs downstairs* masky: jeff insulted my master and master didn't like it. amanda: delilah! come down here, quick!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *runs downstairs* what?!

**You:** amanda: slendy is hurting jeffy and i can't help him! *tugs on slender man's jacket* let him go you meanie! *gets knocked backwards by one of his tentacles*

**Stranger:** Delilah: *knocks into Slenders chest so he drops Jeff and he falls down* Delilah: ugh,,,

**Stranger:** ...*

**You:** amanda: phew i'm so happy that jeff is okay. uh oh i think slendy's mad at us... WE BETTER RUN!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *Starts running* i screwed up!

**You:** amanda: well you couldn't free jeffy any other way! *looks backwards* oh no he's still chasing us! i have an idea!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *looks at you still running* well i would really like to hear it!

**You:** amanda: let's run into the girls' bathroom! i'm sure he won't follow us in there because he's a guy!

**Stranger:** Delilah: very true *grans your hand and sprints into the girls bathroom*

**Stranger:** Grabs*

**You:** amanda: is he still at the doorway?

**Stranger:** Delilah: *peeks out the door and quickly shuts it* yeah

**You:** amanda: it's just a theory, but maybe if we give $20 he'll stop chasing us... what do you think?

**Stranger:** Delilah: *shrugs* maybe... Do you have money on you?

**You:** amanda: yep. here i go... hey slendy look what i have for you! slenderman: *takes it and teleports* amanda: well what do you know it worked. how long do you think we were in here for?

**Stranger:** Delilah: not that long *walks out of the bathroom*

**You:** amanda: phew i'm glad he's not following us anymore. hey what's this *takes piece of paper off of the wall* creepypasta ball tonight... awesome! I could ask jeff to come with me! what about you are you going to ask ben?

**Stranger:** Delilah: *blushes* i might wait, he might ask me but...*sigh* maybe not..

**You:** amanda: don't be scared. i'll go with you. hey, there he is now! *takes delilah's hand and leads her over there* ben, delilah would like to tell you something.

**Stranger:** Delilah: *blushes* no I don't...

**You:** amanda: don't be shy! ben, she wants to know if you would go to the dance with her tonight. ben: sure.

**Stranger:** Delilah: *looks at him* really?...

**You:** ben: of course. i wouldn't go with anyone else.

**Stranger:** Delilah: *smiles and whispers to Amanda* thanks

**You:** amanda: no problem. i'm going to go ask jeff now. *runs and finds him* hey jeff! jeff: what? amanda: will you go to the dance with me?" jeff: you want ME, to go with YOU? amanda: yeah! please? jeff: fine. just this once. amanda: *performs victory dance* yesssssssss! now to go pick out a dress!

**You:** haha that rhymed at the end

**Stranger:** Delilah: *runs with you to pick out a dress* (hahaha rhymes)

**Stranger:** (Gotta love them for some reason)

**You:** amanda: *picks out gothic dress* so delilah what are you gonna wear? wear one like mine if you dare! (lol MORE RHYMES!)

**Stranger:** (PFFFTTT HAHAHA) Delilah: *picks out a green dress with a little tri force on it* hehehe i love meh Legeds of Zelda

**Stranger:** Legends*

**You:** amanda: wow that's nice. let's go down to the ballroom i think it's starting- *turns around and sees the smile dog and shrieks* smile dog (with demonic voice): you should be getting downstairs. and remember... SPREAD THE WORD! *goes downstairs* amanda: boy no matter how many times i see him that guy freaks me out. let's go!

**Stranger:** Delilah: yeah *walks to the ballroom with you*

**You:** amanda: wow this is sooo neat! they went all out with the decorations! oh boy here come our dates! *ben takes delilah's hands and jeff just stands next to me*

**Stranger:** Delilah: *smiles at Ben*

**You:** ben: that is a quite remarkable dress choice.

**Stranger:** Delilah: um thank...I just really like legends of Zelda...heh...

**Stranger:** Thanks*

**You:** *gangnam style starts blaring out of the speakers all of a sudden* amanda: what's going on? *looks over and sees slendy doing the dance and bursts out laughing* delilah look at that!

**You:** crowd: go slendy, go slendy!

**Stranger:** Delilah: *i giggle* wow

**You:** *song ends* amanda: awww it's over. *slow song plays* amanda: *blushes knowing it is the chance for a slow dance with jeff* jeff... will you dance with me? jeff: ! amanda: *takes him to the dancefloor while ben does the same with delilah*

**Stranger:** Delilah: *i smile at him and start dancing with him*

**You:** amanda: OUCH! jeff you keep stepping on my feet! jeff: well gee excuuuuuuse me for never slow dancing before! amanda: *rolls eyes and kisses him* jeff: *pushes her away and wipes his mouth* amanda: sorry, jeffy. i don't know what came over me. Jeff: why did you do that?! amanda: isn't it obvious? i LOVE you for crying out loud! Jeff: wow. *takes amanda's hands and dances with her again*

**Stranger:** Delilah: they are really strange... *i giggle alittle and look back at Ben*

**You:** ben: *pulls delilah close to him and kisses her* masky: *runs between them* BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGA! ben: oh dear I think he's drunk. i told him to stay away from the alcohol. ugh he doesn't listen to anybody but slender man...

**Stranger:** Delilah: *blushes* wow...he's so stupid

**You:** *loud crash* ben: and there goes the buffet table. looks like the rake got to it. i hope this party ends soon

**Stranger:** Delilah: um yeah...

**You:** hoodie: EVERYBODY MAMBO! *crowd puts their hands on everyone else's shoulders and does the mambo train except for slender man because he's too tall* amanda: come, on delilah! there's still room for you!

**end of chat**


End file.
